


Sign Innuendo

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Karkat do as their shared sign suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Innuendo

”He’s so fucking stupid! Fuckass clown! Doesn’t he know how I feel? We’re supposed to moirails godammit!”

"Karkat-"

"Uuuughhh! He’s so fucking infuriating! I wish I could hate him! But he’s my best fucking friend! Why’s he hiding from me? Am I really that fucking terrible to be around?!"

You sigh in exasperation and give up on trying to get a word in. Karkat is simply too worked up. He misses his moirail terribly and he’s so distraught and pent up with such strong emotions that you want oh so bad to help him. You think you know how to get him to calm down. You push him down to the ground and he gasps before you press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. When you pull back, he’s blushing.

"Hush Karkat."

You rub at his crotch through his pants and he makes these little gasps that make heat rise in your cheeks. Karkat has long since convinced you to give up your oath and as you feel his bulge wriggling to life, you realize you don’t regret your decision. He’s so open and honest when you two engage in these activities. The way he tilts his hip up into your touch and the sensual way his lips part makes you want to ravish him.

You bend down and peck lovingly at his lips, slipping your tongue inside when a particularly hard press to his bulge earns you a gasp. You quite enjoy kissing. You both do. It must be a predisposition of those who share your mutation to have such sensitive mouths. You can’t get enough of kissing Karkat, enough of the erotic way your tongues tangle and slide against each other. He breaks the kiss with a moan and he ruts into your hand desperately.

"Kankri…"

"Yes, Karkat?"

"Just fucking do it. Please. I can’t wait any longer." 

You plant one more kiss to his lips before flipping over, pulling him on top of you. You pull a thigh to the side, encouraging him to turn around and straddle your face. He’s already reaching under your sweater to unzip your high-waist pants. You undo his pants as well and pull them off his legs and toss them over your head to land where they may.

By the time you have his underwear off, Karkat has engulfed your bulge entirely. You squeeze his thighs and moan before taking his length into your mouth. His bulge wriggles and squirms in your mouth and its better than Karkat’s tongue. The taste of him, the smell, the way your mouth feels too full, it’s perfect.

You hallow your cheeks and begin to suckle on him and he moans around your bulge which causes you to do the same to him. His hips are starting to buck and you gag a bit before forcing your throat to relax. His bulge coils in your throat and you push your tongue against it before slipping your wet muscle out of your mouth to brush it against his sheathe.

He gurgles around your bulge and starts to fuck your mouth outright. It’s so erotic and you can’t get enough. You suck hard and hum on his bulge and you can’t help the way the tingling pleasure in your mouth makes you buck up into his wet cavern. He doesn’t gag at all, just opens his mouth wider and bobs his head to take you further down his throat when his head moves down.

His hips slam down into your mouth with quick flicks of the hips before shoves them down one last time and he grinds into your face as he cums down your throat. His bulge pulls from your lips as it slips back into it’s sheathe and you whine from the loss, lapping at the sheathe. He swallows around your length and you’re reduced to a mewling mess as you cum in his mouth. You can feel his throat squeeze around you bulge as he swallows down your material and you wish your bulge would stay unsheathed longer so it would never end.

He crawls around to face you and kisses your lips as he purrs. You purr right back at him and hold him to your chest. You think the cuddling is your favorite part, pecking at each other’s faces and holding each other close. It’s so intimate and personal that you’re content to let Karkat do whatever he wants with you so long as you can have these moments with him.


End file.
